Las Regaderas
by pen-aome
Summary: Gryffindor a perdido a causa de la presencia de los dementores, y Wood quiere simplemente ahogarse en el modo más literal, obsesivo e incontenible Wood, que hacer contigo?,el mismo equipo se desespera, que podría hacer ALicia Spinnet al respecto?


Esta es una pequeña viñeta que quise hacer desde hace bastante para alguien bien especial para mi, alguien a quien le he dicho "te quiero en mi vida, toda mi vida"

Nunca he escrito para el, aunque alguna vez lo pidió, en su cumpleaños pasado.

Pequeño: se que no es esto lo que pediste, pero esto fue lo que me nació de inspiración, feliz cumple por atrasado y bueno….. espero te guste

* * *

Como ya saben los personajes no pe pertenecen ni mucho menos, no hay fines de lucro en este fic y solo los uso para basar ideas y pensamientos

* * *

Notas:

Letra en cursiva y negritas son pensamientos

bla bla bla- es dialogo

* * *

**Las regaderas.**

Para Alicia Spinnet todos sus amigos eran importantes, todos y cada cual bastante peculiares y diferentes uno del otro (a excepción de Fred y George), pero que finalmente esos caracteres tan diferentes hacían que se complementaran uno con el otro.

Pero siempre había una excepción a la regla, y no exactamente consistía en los Weasley, si no en el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gruffindor, Oliver Wood.

Wood, sencillamente le era un caso aparte. Dos años mayor que ella y desde que lo conoció sabía que era diferente, no podía recordar bien si alguna vez le impresiono su apariencia física, fuerte y robusta, de hecho ella podía asegurar que no, a menos de que la memoria se le hubiese deteriorado estrepitosamente. No, si bien cuando conoció al capitán del equipo de Quidditch no fue su apariencia física lo que le impresiono, si no ese brillo en los ojos, tan grande que casi da un paso hacia tras al sentirse atemorizada, y claro, la forma en que la determinación se había apoderado de su rostro. Wood siempre queriendo ganar.

Adiciono para entrar en el equipo el primer año; logro filtrarse entre las reservas, eso era bueno, pero no suficiente. Ser de las reservas no era lo que ella quería, no, para Alicia esa había sido una lección dura, una que no dejo que muchos conocieran, a lo más quienes fueron ganando su confianza.

Las cosas eran claras, si bien ese año había de mejorar en su vuelo y estrategia, se lo debía a si misma. Y consiguió mejorar, hacer algunas acrobacias incluso, como reserva logro observar los movimientos del equipo. Memorizo los mejores e incluso hizo pequeñas mejoras; que importaba llevar pergamino, pluma y tinta a los entrenamientos y partidos de Quidditch?.... nada, no importaba nada con tal de poder pertenecer al equipo de Gryffindor.

Amaba volar, la sensación del viento arremetiendo contra su rostro y la caricia que este infringía entre sus cabellos sueltos eran incomparables. La pasión hacia el quidditch era demasiada para no intentarlo, y entonces Oliver, que no hablaba más que de el quidditch resulto una buena compañía, consejos y estrategias, como hacer que su barredora fuera más estable, como lograr ser más veloz… Alicia no pudo más que admirarle.

Y también a fastidiarse un poco de su obsesión, una vez que logro entrar al equipo de quidditch. Si, era evidente que quería ganar y hacer un trabajo digno, pero….

¿Por qué había que acostarse a dormir a la hora que Wood indicaba? ¿Por qué Wood le pedía que se hiciera una coleta en el cabello, si uno de los placeres de volar irradiaba en la caricia misma del aire?

Cuando comer, que comer, cuando reunirse, cuando dejar todo de lado para poner atención en esta o aquella estrategia…

Claro, ¿a quien le interesaba terminar no uno ni dos, sino tres pergaminos que había que hacer de investigación sobre las propiedades de tal o cual poción y que pasaría si le añadiéramos tal o cual ingrediente (y que debía entregar al día siguiente), si había que leer la nueva edición de "el mundo de la escoba" o de los comentarios acerca de los cazadores de Raven y sobre todo de Slytherin?... por supuesto!!, claro que no tenía sentido.

Lo malo en cierta forma es que Wood tenía razón entre su obsesión misma. La coleta era limitante, pero hacia una mejor vista y una aerodinámica mejor, saber las debilidades siempre se convertían en fortalezas y las características de las escobas de los contrincantes siempre eran informaciones bien recibidas, saber a que se enfrenta y poder manejarlo.. si, era bueno.

**-solo involucra un poco más de esfuerzo Alicia, nada que no puedas lograr**- se repetía a si misma cada madrugada, cuando debía de ponerse al corriente con los deberes, después de practicas y de los "discursos Woodsianos" de todo, absolutamente todo que jamás se había planteado sobre quidditch….**-te culturizare-** decía Wood antes de guiñarle el ojo, tomarla por el hombro y llevarla directamente a su rincón favorito de la sala común de Gryffindor, Además de mirarle de reojo y arquear su ceja derecha con una expresión de inquietud, Alicia no podía hacer mucho. Wood era encantador, un buen capitán… el mejor.

Tan fuerte en presencia y tan lleno de emoción.. tan lleno de energía y pasión entre su misma pasión que contagiaba al mismo equipo y ella no estaba fuera de la lista.

Wood nunca lo noto pero Alicia más de alguna vez cerraba los ojos en plena explicación y se preguntaba el porque siempre se rendía al efecto Wood, la respuesta nunca llegaba, pero si llegaba otro pensamiento.. creía en el sueño de Wood, lo compartía e incluso se volvía en parte suyo; lo lamentable de todo aquello es que Alicia no hacía nada por evitarlo.

Eso era un pequeño gancho al hígado al ego de Alicia, saber que caia en el canto de una sirena con pasión… ¿habría sirenas capitanas de quipo de algún juego semejante al quidditch dentro del agua?... ¿que tal tritones? … si los hubiera seguro Wood sería un tritón con cánticos de sirena emanándole por los poros. No había más. . una analogía un poco extraña, pero, al modo de ver de Alicia, era una muy acertada analogía extraña.

Wood siempre capitán, siempre contando puntos, siempre ideando, siempre pensando referente a Quidditch y en su nuevo elemento estrella, Potter.

Si, a Alicia no le molestaba en lo mínimo que se tuviera atención en Potter, debía ser así, no importaba cuantos goles pudiesen meter, la snitch casi lo significaba todo.

Algo muy diferente sucedía cuando Potter se encontraba en desgracia y a Wood, pese a contenerse, se le veía el dolor que le causaba perder el partido… el partido!!! ¿Y que pasaba con Potter entonces?, ¿acaso de verdad pensaba que Potter estaba en la obligación de romperse la crisma sin tratar de evitarlo si con eso atrapaba la snitch?

Alicia ni siquiera quería formularse la respuesta obvia, le molestaba y tal vez alguna vez lo recrimino a Wood. Sin embargo la agonía de Wood incrementaba año con año, al no lograr ganar el torneo de Quidditch.

El ultimo año de Wood fue el peor de todos, Wood había demostrado superarse a si mismo en los niveles obsesivos, y los dementores no fueron de ninguna ayuda.. pobre Potter, entre un entrenamiento ruin, presencia de algo que le hacía palidecer mas que a los demás y claro, las siempre indeseables puestas en escena por Malfoy y sus colaboradores de dos neuronas.

Y entonces llego el partido que había de marcar la diferencia. Potter había caído, la explicación eran los dementores. Resutados: una ninbus 2000 totalmente desecha (cortesía del sauce boxeador) y un Potter al que ella pensó que había de morir,

Si alguna vez alguien creyó que los momentos dramáticos sucedían en cámara lenta, estaban en un grave error. La caída de Potter fue demasiado rápida y violenta, un solo segundo, un solo movimiento mal y Potter ya no seria una leyenda viviente, pues ya no viviría más. Sobra decir lo magnifica que fue la actuación de Dumbledore en el momento justo, evitando que Harry Potter cayera de modo tan horrible. ¿Debía añadir que Gryffindor había perdido y con muchos puntos de desventaja?

El sentimiento en común era encontrado, el desasosiego y la gratitud se entremezclaban de maneras extrañas, no podía asegurar en los demás, pero en Alicia así era, el desasosiego de perder una oportunidad tan valiosa y que las estadísticas no estaban a favor del equipo y la gratitud hacía Merlín y Dumbledore por evitar la muerte de Potter.

No había mucho por hacer en la enfermería si no se le permitía ver a Harry, así que directamente entro al vestidor de chicas y a las duchas, tratando de quitarse la sensación de derrota del cuerpo, no lo quería, era una sensación desagradable; pero si así estaba ella ¿Cómo estaría Wood?

"_**bueno, si tanto quieres saberlo averígualo, seguro que ya estará en la enfermería, con Harry"**_ le dictaba la lógica, lógica que fue escuchada y obedecida a cabalidad.

Lo que encontró en la enfermería fue a Harry desorientado y preguntando por su escoba, los amigos de el y el mismo equipo, casi en totalidad. Fred y George dando explicaciones de lo que sucedió, y había que decirlo, aunque a veces no tenían tacto, a menos habían sido sinceros.

**-Oliver sigue en las duchas, parece que quiere ahogarse-** dijo uno de los Weasley

Una sensación de un frío pesado le invadió el cuerpo. Respiro entrecortadamente, el porque no lo tenía claro, pero sintió sus ojos arder. Este año era la última oportunidad para Wood, este año era el todo o nada, y el nada no era opción. Y aun no salía de la ducha… ¿cuanto tiempo hacia ya? ¿Una hora? ¿Mas?

No se dio cuenta en el momento en el que sonreía y salía de enfermería, a paso presuroso rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Wood no estaba ahí, en la sala común, ¿que tal el dormitorio de chicos? ¿Estaría ahí? Un chico de primer curso le dijo que no.

"…_parece que quiere ahogarse_" retumbaba en su mente. Siendo como era Wood, probablemente lo pondría en practica. El pensamiento por si solo le daba nauseas y un dolor en el pecho.

En tiempo record ya hacía Alicia frente a los vestidores de los chicos ¿realmente irrumpiría ahí? ¿Qué pasaba si era vista?. _**"Depravada", "pervertida", "sucia**_" y otros lindos calificativos le pasaron por la cabeza, sin contar las posibles amonestaciones, que esperaba (en caso de que estas llegasen) no constaran en las que Snape otorgo a Ron Weasley, según escucho.

Se apoyo en la puerta y se mordió el labio inferior. Se escucho un suspiro para tomar valor, pues la decisión ya estaba tomada. Dos segundos más y Alicia Spinnet se encontraba en un territorio prohibido.

Fue sigilosa, evitando hacer que sus pisadas resonaran, tratando como podía de esconderse en alguna parte hasta asegurarse que se encontraba sola. Por Merlín que tenía buena suerte!!!… ningún chico en su sano juicio había de estar tanto tiempo en un vestuario _**"bueno, tal vez algún chico con desviaciones, seguro el estaría deseoso de ver lo mas que…."**_ El pensamiento de Alicia fue cortado por ella misma. Una disertación del porque o no un hombre debería pasar tiempos prolongados en un vestidor no era lo que ella buscaba.

Se acerco a las duchas, y si, estas resonaban, alguien seguía ahí, el vapor era demasiado ¿Qué tan caliente debía estar el agua?

Alicia vio entonces una silueta que se apoyaba con la mano izquierda contra la pared, el vapor lo volvía todo etéreo, lo cual era una cosa buena dado que no quería ver más allá de lo debido, a juzgar por la complexión de la silueta era Wood.

El corazón se le acelero demasiado en un solo momento, pese a los disgustos en el pasado, Wood nunca había agachado la cabeza, y justo ahora lo hacía.. en lo que a ella respectaba las expectativas no eran en nada alentadoras…

Torciendo el gesto se acerco lo más que pudo, no se quedaría a ver como Wood se hacía de escamas debido a exposición prolongada del agua. Sin embargo lo que sucede siempre dista un tanto de lo que pensamos de lo que pasaría y tal fue el caso de Alicia, quien finalmente tropezó con una pata de la banca más cercana, y Wood evidentemente lo noto. Viendo como Wood giraba sobre su eje para ver quien lo había pasado Alicia tomo su varita con rapidez y haciendo un hechizo una toalla se enredo en la cintura de Wood, si esta le pertenecía o no carecía de importancia, lo importante era no verle desnudo.

Oliver Wood entorno los ojos en medio de ese vapor sin siquiera salir de la regadera y encontró a una chica, que raro, los especimenes que llevan faldas solían al menos tener un tanto menos de descaro y ocultarse bien.

**-hola Oliver-** Dijo Alicia sin más antes de que se pudieran sacar conclusiones, y entonces, solo hasta entonces noto el dorso desnudo de Wood, un tono rosado en sus mejillas se encendió y desvío la mirada, el suelo parecía una buena opción, quizás contar los mosaicos y sacar un área de ellos.. lo que fuera menos ver a Wood de esa manera, Alicia NO se podía permitir verle como hombre, simplemente no debía.

**-hey, Alicia, creo que te equivocaste de vestidor, es lógico con una tragedia como la de hoy.. anda a ducharte en el de las chicas-** dijo con un honestamente patético intento de sonar bien, para nada convincente. Eso hizo que Alicia Spinnet arqueara la ceja contrariada y le mirase otra vez. Un chico común diría otra cosa, ella podía haberse esperado algo como _**"hey, una nueva acosadora?"**_ o un_** "hey Alicia, ¿alguna nueva y pervertida afición que quieras discutir?**_"… y a cambio Wood parecía entender ello como un error, un gesto enternecedor.

Y solo entonces logro ver el rostro de Wood, en su vida había visto la derrota reflejada de esa manera en un rostro, la tristeza en sus ojos, no, no era tristeza era algo más, algo más profundo, no sabía definirlo pero, en cuanto a ella le parecía un golpe en las piernas tan fuerte que no podía sentirse con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse de pie. No podía ver a Wood así, nunca o había visto, era como el ver derrocado al héroe favorito de la infancia, a aquel que se pudiera creer era indestructible. Alicia jamás estuvo preparada para eso, nunca lo pensó, no podía esperar ver alguna vez esa escena.

Cayendo sin aliento y casi sin fuerzas a la banca Alicia no dejo de buscar en la mirada de Wood. Era serio y apenas había mencionado unas palabras.

**-Este…. No, no estoy equivocada, estoy aquí para verte**- respondió ella antes de ser interrumpida

**-Para verme?, ja!, eso si que es cínico; ¿en serio quieres ver a un pobre diablo que lo único que tiene es miseria? En serio quieres ver como todo esta arruinado?, Alicia será mejor que te vayas pues el show ha terminado y en lo que respecta no te preocupes, solo una noticia más sabrás de mi-**

Alicia no se lo creía, o tal vez si, viniendo de Wood tal vez eso era la forma de contrarrestar el dolor y tal vez, salvar el orgullo que le quedaba; pero eso no era lo que ella quería escuchar y mucho menos lo que pensara Wood. Arqueando la ceja le siguió el juego, al menos saber que planeaba funcionaba. "estrategia" como bien decía Wood.

**-no es lo que pensaba Wood, estaba preocupada, pero ahora destiertas mi curiosidad-** dijo ella mienrtas se ponía de pie. Fuerzas o no haría lo que fuere por saber bien a Oliver, a Oliver Wood **–que noticia debo esperar?-**

Oliver parecía frustrado al saber que Alicia no captaba lo evidente **–no seguiré arruinando al equipo esa es la noticia y eso es por lo que deberás dejar de preocuparte-**

**-¿Qué? ¿renunciaras?-** espeto Alicia con una muy rápida sonrisa irónica de los labios de Oliver y la respuesta a sus preguntas

**-no Alicia, no renunciare, moriré-**

Una nueva hola de frío le embargo el cuerpo y se clavo directo en el corazón de Alicia. Wood muerto… no era factible a los ojos de ella, en realidad si, era demasiado factible pero era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

**-es solo un juego Oliver, y al final aun tenemos oportunidades-**

**-oportunidades?, acaso no sabes con cuantos puntos nos han ganado?, nos hicieron pedazos, Gryffindor es el hazme reír y no voy a permitir que eso suceda………-**

Los argumentos de Oliver giraban a la inmundicia en que habían caído, en lo tanto que importaba ganar la copa para Gryffindor, en como había fallado a todo Gryffindor y así mismo, su muy equivocada percepción de si mismo y en conclusión, Wood pensaba en realidad ahogarse. Alicia contra ataco cada una de sus posiciones, pero si algo había en Wood eran las obsesiones y por tanto, ser testarudo era algo que iba de la mano. La discusión seguía subiendo a de tono, escuchándose en el vestuario a un Wood torturado y desesperado.. desquebrajado y a una Alicia desesperada y frustrada al no poder hacer entrar en razón a ese hombre.

**-Sabes que?, no seguiré con esto Alicia, no estoy pidiendo tu autorización ni opinión, lo hare y ya!, ahora mismo, has lo que quieras y que tengas buena vida, Alicia Spinnet-** fueron las ultimas palabras de Wood antes de por medio de un hechizo no verbal levantar un moro de agua entre la el cubículo de la regadera y Alicia.

Dada la ultima remodelación de los vestidores cada ducha estaba separada por cubículos sin puerta, así que con este muro había sellado la visibilidad y la forma de poder hacer algo para Alicia.

Alicia no se lo creía y bufo crispando los puños.. era un terco, porque!!, es que no entendía cuanto se le quería y cuanto inspiraba? Acaso no entendía las formas en que hacía a Gryffindor el mejor? Acaso no entendía la forma en que las vidas podían mejorar inclusive con una energía como esa?... evidentemente no. Oliver Wood estaba quebrado y pensaba tirar directamente su vida a la basura por una desilusión.

Recordando las paabras de enfermería por fin entendío las connotaciones de _"quiere ahogarse"_. No se lo permitiria y entonces musito

–**esta bien, Capitán; hare justo lo que yo quiera-** giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a una banca, a una más alejada.

Examinando los cubículos contiguos evalúo los movimientos a hacer, calculo lo mejor que pudo dentro de la misma necesidad por terminar de hacerlo.

Una tunica fue colocada en la banca, para después una corbata perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor y su chaleco. Alicia vio de nueva cuenta y se dio cuenta que en realidad, aquel muro de agua estaba formando una barrera y que aunque no sabía bien como el agua en ese cubículo comenzaba a aumentar de nivel. Suspiro nuevamente y con algo más de prisa se retiro los zapatos y las medias, deshizo el nudo del listón que mantenía sus cabellos en coleta, era ella, Alicia, no la cazadora de Gryffindor la que haría lo que fuese necesario para sacar a Wood de ahí. la cascada de sus cabellos negros callo por su espalda. Para finalizar coloco su varita en la pretina de la falda, en a cadera izquierda era una buena posición, de esa manera no estorbaría.

Tomando un poco de impulso Alicia Sppinet corrió hacia las cabinas de las duchas, impulso suficiente para poder brincar en el cubículo contiguo y afianzarse de las barreras aledañas.

A su favor tenía el ser jugadora de quidditch, el sabre algunas piruetas y arqueos era bueno en ese momento para poder llegar a la parte superior, en su contra.. haberse descalzado, pues la presión ejercida con ello era considerablemente más fuerte de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Reprimió su dolor y entonces, sin más brinco de la parte de arriba justo a la cabina de Wood, ese fue otro punto al favor de haber usado algún tipo de calzado, no importa que, siempre dolía saltar de algún lugar alto sin protección

Oliver estaba sorprendido al ver a Alicia aterrizar junto con el y ahora siendo mojada por el agua que caía copiosamente de la regadera

**-que haces?-** dijo el. Alicia parecía radiante, decidida y empapada, en ese justo orden de importancia. **–es que no puedo soportar que en serio pienses en ahogarte, te lo pregunto una vez más Oliver, en verdad te quieres ahogar?-.**

La forma en que había pronunciado su respuesta era extraña, casi no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación disfrazada. Wood no respondió y simplemente le esquivo la mirada.

Un suspiro se escucho de entre los dos.

**-Eso temía, bien, entonces lo hare-** dijo Alicia con un tono que si bien era decidido sonaba dulce y hasta cierto punto resignado.

Oliver no entendía, porque habría que saltarse una cabina una chica si bien puedo intentar avisar a algún prefecto o profesor? **-que es lo que harás Alicia?-**

Entre los vapores y con el aspecto ya totalmente empapado y el agua acumulándose hasta las rodillas, Alicia se acerco lo suficiente a Oliver parar susurrarle al oído, no antes claro, ponerse de puntas para poder alcanzarle. Un susurro basto para hacerle entender.

**-no moriras solo, no me importa el como; si te ahogas, me ahogare contigo-**

El tono era el tono más dulce que Oliver había escuchado en Alicia Spinnet y también el más puro y honesto, Alicia sonrío y descendió un poco más, esperaba que no, pero también, si Oliver seguía así, cumpliría su promesa.

Si la sorpresa había sido grande, el impacto fue mayor cuando Alicia beso el pecho del capitán de Gryffindor y se recargo en el cerrando los ojos, sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra más.

Entonces así sucedió, un vestuario inmerso en vapores y encantamientos, como mudo testigo la moneda giraba en el aire, y lo que pasara, sería por plena voluntad de ambos.

El porque de las acciones de las personas nunca son faciles de describir, el porque Alicia Spinnet había hecho semejante gesto no lo supo ella, ni nadie, quizas era solo una cuestión de corazón.

FIN


End file.
